Mobile wireless communication has become widely accessible in various markets for a myriad applications ranging from productivity and commerce, to remote operations in hostile or inaccessible environments and to entertainment. Yet, access to mobile resources requires service commitments like service contracts and subscriptions, which are typically difficult to port across devices other than those for which service has been acquired. Moreover, as provided by wireless network platforms, mobile operation within contracted service exploits security identifiers associated with served mobile devices to ensure information integrity as well as secure management of communications. Furthermore, available operational resources (e.g., limited display real estate; confined keyboard space and data entry capabilities; limited font sizes that facilitate consumption of lengthy documents) and applications associated with a served mobile device like a cellular telephone can fail to be adopted widely among varied consumer segments. The latter can leave business opportunities unexploited by service providers or network operators. Such difficulties can hinder dramatic pervasiveness of secure mobile communications and ensuing convenience.